


Sometimes, size doesn't matter.

by Fandom_Ridden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Jess, Size Difference, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Ridden/pseuds/Fandom_Ridden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only thing that matters is being happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, size doesn't matter.

It used to be blondes that were only slightly shorter than him. Smart, with gorgeous smiles and a personality that filled up the room, but didn't suffocate you. It used to be females that caught his attention as they crossed the room at a bar. Blue eyes, full figured but fit, so nice curves. 

But now? Now it's dark haired Asians that are almost half his size. Still smart, not that that's a requirement, you understand. Although being able to hold a conversation is. Now it's short black hair, with brown eyes so dark most people would say they're black. But they're not. He's been close enough and staring into them enough to know. Thank you very much.

It used to be Jessica.

Now it's Kevin.

Because sometimes, size doesn't matter. Not when they make you the happiest you remember being in a long time.


End file.
